User blog:Deathblade 100/The Conquerors: Julius Caesar vs Genghis Khan
Okay, we are preparing another battle between conquerors and empire builders and destroyers. Genghis Khan- The 13th century Mongolian ruler; whose legions built the largest empire in the world VS Julius Caesar- the Roman conqueror of Gaul; whose actions made him one of the ancient world's greatest generals. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics these two deadly generals brought to the fight. We take their strength and weaknesses and bring these to warriors into a fight to the death. Julius Caesar stats Julius Caesar info Julius Caesar was a Roman general and statesman. He played a critical role in the gradual transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar entered into a political alliance with Crassus and Pompey that was to dominate Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed within the Roman Senate by the conservative elite, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse Pompey's standing. The balance of power was further upset by the death of Crassus in 53 BC. Political realignments in Rome finally led to a standoff between Caesar and Pompey, the latter having taken up the cause of the Senate. Ordered by the senate to stand trial in Rome for various charges, Caesar marched from Gaul to Italy with his legions, crossing the Rubicon in 49 BC. This sparked a civil war from which he emerged as the unrivaled leader of the Roman world. {C}After assuming control of government, he began extensive reforms of Roman society and government. He centralised the bureaucracy of the Republic and was eventually proclaimed "dictator in perpetuity". A group of senators, led by Marcus Junius Brutus, assassinated the dictator on the Ides of March (15 March) 44 BC, hoping to restore the constitutional government of the Republic. However, the result was a series of civil wars, which ultimately led to the establishment of the permanent Roman Empire by Caesar's adopted heir Octavius (later known as Augustus). Much of Caesar's life is known from his own accounts of his military campaigns, and other contemporary sources, mainly the letters and speeches of Cicero and the historical writings of Sallust. The later biographies of Caesar by Suetonius and Plutarch are also major sources. Julius Caesar weapons Julius Caesar charges into battle with: Long Range: Arcus bow Mid Range: Pilum Close Range: Gladius Special: Dolabra Armour: Lorica Hamata and Scutum Tactic: Siege of Alesia Genghis Khan stats Genghis Khan info Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the ruler of the Mongolian Empire who achieved power by united the nomadic tribes of Mongolia into one strong unit. By using this united force, he invaded much of much of Eurasian and Asian lands. Soon enough, his empire stretched from China to Central Asia. Genghis was advanced for his time; he promoted religious toleration and established a writing script for the Mongolians called Uyghur. During his early years, his family was sent away from his tribe because the Khan's father passed away and the tribesmen refused to have a young boy, Genghis/Temüjin, come to power. The main way he rose to power was through alliances. Temüjin would ally himself with other tribes and using this combined force to conquer enemy groups. After his death in 1227, his son Ögedei Khan rose to power and helped to expand his father's empire. Genghis Khan weapons Genghis Khan fires back with: Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow Mid Range: Jida Lance Close Range: Turko Mongol Sabre Special: Iron Flanged Mace Armour: Steel Lamellar and Shield Tactic: Battle of Kalka River (even though he wasn't at the battle himself) X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be a 6 vs 6 and set in open fields. Voting ends on the 7th of May. No rude comments. Next time: Terminator fighting soldiers, the Resistance take on the Xenomorph killing shock troops of earth, the Colonial Marines. Category:Blog posts